


Love is

by twtwdfan87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtwdfan87/pseuds/twtwdfan87





	Love is

Love is  
Simple  
Painful  
Complicated   
Tiring  
Easy  
Hard  
Soulful  
Colorful  
Strong  
Weak  
Happy  
Sad  
Angry  
A two way street   
But most of all love is worth the wait


End file.
